


stuck with you.

by piyochaii



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Silly Misunderstanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29965137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piyochaii/pseuds/piyochaii
Summary: Midorima brings a potted cactus to class as his lucky item and Takao realizes he's in love.
Relationships: Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	stuck with you.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this last march when i was rewatching knb and going through a very obsessive midotaka phase. knb will forever have a special place in my heart tbh.

There’s nothing more Takao loves than having a good laugh. He can’t help it, okay? If something is funny, he laughs. That’s the way it’s been since he was a little kid and it just _stuck,_ a habit he can’t get rid of.

So when Midorima reveals his lucky item is a small potted cactus—Takao absolutely loses it. Why, he doesn’t know, but lunch has been totally forgotten as Midorima scolds him with a sharp _Takao_. The thing is, Midorima has brought far more ridiculous items to school (a traffic cone, that damn tanuki, and once, a mannequin head that honestly freaked Takao out a bit), but it’s _this_ that sends Takao over the edge.

“Sorry—Shin-chan,” Takao finally says between laughs. The serious yet flustered look on Midorima’s face nearly sends him into another fit, but he pulls himself together for both their sakes.

“Hmph,” Midorima scoffs and adjusts his glasses before returning to his lunch. “Your childishness is unbecoming of you.”

 _Aw, but Shin-chan_ , thinks Takao with a smile, _I thought you liked that about me. What a tsundere!_

For a moment, Midorima pauses, then places the cactus on the windowsill. He nods at the plant as if they have some sort of agreement. The entire exchange is quirky and cute. Actually, ninety-nine percent of things Midorima does are unnecessarily quirky and cute. It’s unfair.

Oh.

_Oh._

Takao is in love with this dork, isn’t he? _That_ would explain a lot. Namely why he’s immune to being annoyed about Midorima’s lucky items, and instead finds them endearing because they’re just another part that make his dear Shin-chan who he is. He doesn’t know _when_ these feelings developed, but they’re here now for Takao to deal with. Worrying over the _when_ and _how_ won’t do anything for him.

Hm. Nothing would really change if they dated, right? Takao would still pass to Midorima, would still bike him everywhere in that stupid rickshaw, would still annoy the hell out of him just because. They would still do all that (and maybe a little more?).

The thought of kissing Midorima is—

Takao laughs, and Midorima glares at him.

“What is it _now_?” Midorima asks.

“Nothing—it’s nothing,” replies Takao, whooshing away the cursed mental image. _Be gone, be gone!_ Midorima sighs that sigh that means _Why Do I Bother Putting Up With You?_ “Hey, Shin-chan.”

“What, Takao?”

“I like you.”

“I—” Midorima’s eyes flit to the cactus. His face turns the cutest shade of pink. (Takao mentally files the sight away under _Cute Shin-chans_.) “I like you too.”

Well then. That was a lot easier than Takao expected. “Great! We should start dating and—”

Midorima’s face turns into one of restrained shock. A very, _very_ rare and concerning expression from him. “I was under the impression we were already dating.”

 _What_.

“Since when?” Takao asks. Did Takao confess and somehow forget? Did _Midorima_ confess? How many dates have they been on? Has Midorima been calling Takao his boyfriend? Is this a parallel universe?

“Since a few weeks ago, when I told you I—appreciate you and your efforts, not only as my teammate, but my friend,” Midorima explains while Takao can only sit there like an idiot. “We went out that same weekend and you dragged me to that impromptu card tournament.”

Right. That definitely happened. And Takao has totally thought that Midorima was being a bit weird, but he brushed it off as them not hanging out casually much outside of basketball. Midorima even bought Takao a headband since Takao complained about saving money for basketball shoes. Then Midorima asked him to explain trading cards and Takao told him it was easier to show rather than tell.

_Oh my god—_

Takao covers his face with his hands, suddenly embarrassed about being so damn _dense_. How did he not piece that together?

Wait.

“What about holding hands? And kissing? Stuff like that,” Takao says. Surely that should’ve clued Midorima.

“You’re already…affectionate, so I figured that wasn’t your thing or you, of all people, wanted to take it slow.” Midorima adjusts his glasses, _again_. At least Takao isn’t alone in his embarrassment.

“Of course I wanna hold your hand, Shin-chan,” Takao finds himself saying in disbelief. Who _wouldn’t_ want to hold those perfect hands? Personally, Takao had imagined himself doing that very thing countless times. And he could’ve been doing it this whole time—! “We are so dumb, huh.”

Normally Midorima would likely reply, with a scowl, _no, just you, Takao_ , but in a shocking turn of events, he quietly nods.

Takao lets out a small laugh. “Can we start over? Properly?”

Midorima looks—soft, and Takao’s heart skips a beat or two. Yup, he’ll self-diagnose himself as _Completely And Totally Lovesick_.

They’ll get it right the second time.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading ♥


End file.
